Tired
by Enray
Summary: Amity Park had just survived another large scale ghost attack. All the ghosts had been sent back to the Ghost Zone. All but this one.


I actually wrote this right after Taking Over. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: Not Butch Hartman equals don't own Danny Phantom

* * *

Three weapons were trained on the limp figure on the ground. Their target didn't move, the wall being the only reason his head was not on the ground. All of them were gasping, barely standing themselves. Surprisingly, they could hear the ragged gasps from the white-haired spook. But ghosts couldn't breathe.

His hand pressed weakly on his wound, green ectoplasm oozing through his white gloves despite his efforts to stop it. The green eyes, usually so bright, were dull and unfocused. He looked vulnerable, not at all like the Phantom they knew.

Amity Park had just survived another large scale ghost attack. The destruction caused by the ghosts on Amity Park was big, but after years of having property damaged by ghosts, it would not be long before Amity Park was as good as new. With the help of most of the citizens, all the ghosts had been sent back to the Ghost Zone.

All but this one.

"And I thought better of you after you saved your sister." Red Huntress hissed. "Time to send you back, ghost boy."

"I'm tired of being misunderstood." He rasped.

The weapons lowered a few millimeters, but were quickly raised. He was just trying to trick them. All ghosts were evil. This one wasn't any different.

"I'm tired of being blamed for things I didn't do. I'm tired of being hated for being a ghost. I'm tired of not being trusted. I'm tired of having to fight all the time."

A ring appeared at his waist and separated into two. One travelled towards the sky, while the other dropped towards the ground. Snow white turned to raven black, glazed blue replaced dull green, the green ectoplasm that flowed from his wound changed to the vivid red of human blood. Danny Fenton appeared in the place of Danny Phantom.

"I'm tired of fighting for my life. I'm tired of being pushed around. I'm tired of being manipulated. I'm tired of being afraid of my future. I'm tired of lying. I'm tired of getting hurt."

His hand stopped applying pressure to his wound, resting limply on it instead. The once bright baby blue eyes dulled as his life literally flowed away between his slack fingers.

Maddie had her hood pulled over her head. The ghost hunter was replaced by the mother as she quickly moved to Danny's side. She moved his blood stained hand away from the gaping hole and applied pressure onto the wound with her hands.

Jack left Maddie to Danny as he went over to the Fenton Family Assault Vehicle. He knew that there was a first aid kit inside somewhere. Every week, his daughter would check if everything inside was still usable. He never actually took notice of it because they never needed it, but now he couldn't help but be thankful for Jazz's foresight.

The Red Huntress knelt beside her friend, enemy, and crush. All the conflicting thoughts and emotions in her head made her feel numb. Her eyes were sending signals to her brain, but her brain was not processing any of the information.

"Everything's going to be alright, sweetie." Maddie choked, tears streaming from her eyes as she tried unsuccessfully to stop the scarlet blood. She had hunted her own son! She almost sent her own _son_ to the Ghost Zone. What mother would do that? She should have known that her son was Danny Phantom. There were so many clues.

"Don't die on us. You owe me a lot of explanations." Valerie fought to keep her voice level. She should have trusted him after that incident. If she hadn't distracted him with her shot, he wouldn't have been hit. Just like how she distracted him with the shot, she would distract him from the pain, anything to help Danny pull through. He was strong, he could do it.

"I'm already halfway there. Half ghost, half dead." Danny mumbled. His eyes looked blankly ahead. No movements, no gestures, just a statement. He sounded as if he was only responding to certain words, and they weren't even sure if he was talking to _them_.

"There will be no such talk. A Fenton does not die easily." Jack tried to encourage Danny as he passed the bandages to Maddie. Even to his ears, his voice was not as sanguine as usual. He really didn't want his son to die. Danny and Jazz meant the whole world to them, besides ghosts. They just wouldn't be complete without him. Besides, who knew how much Danny could tell them about ghosts?

"I'm tired." Danny mumbled. His eyelids drooped, hiding twin blue orbs.

"Hang on there, sweetie. We won't let you die." Maddie said firmly, ignoring the tears that continued to trail down her cheeks. Despite her resolve to sound optimistic and sure, some desperation crept into her voice, making it shake at the last word.

"Danny!" Twin voices sounded deafening in the quiet alley.

Valerie looked down guiltily, unable to meet their gaze. She was the reason their best friend was dying. Despite all the times he had helped and saved her, as Fenton _and_ Phantom, she let her thirst for revenge and false confidence that she was right get into the way. Because of that, sweet, caring Danny was barely hanging on to life. How could she face them?

The Red Huntress moved away to give some space for the two best friends. They quickly moved in and knelt down beside him.

"Clockwork wants you to drink this." Sam said as she fumbled at something, a tube containing a substance that looked like liquid silver.

"Leave me alone, guys. I'm tired. Just want to sleep." Danny mumbled, his eyes fully closed.

"You have to drink it. I had to eat vegetables to get that." Tucker said, shuddering at the word 'vegetable'. He had always prided himself to be a carnivore.

"Open wide, Danny, or you know you'll regret it." Sam said dangerously as she pulled the stopper. Discarding the cork, she used one hand to hold Danny's jaw.

"Hold him down. Clockwork said that it would hurt. A lot." Sam instructed quietly before pouring the silvery liquid into his mouth.

Before half of its content was emptied into Danny's mouth, he started to struggle. Blue eyes flew opened as he tried to release himself from the hands that confined him. The liquid was like burning ice, freezing him and burning him at the same time. He would do anything to stop any more of that liquid from going down his throat.

But Sam was firm. She forced Danny's mouth open long enough to dump all the silvery substance into his mouth. Then, she threw the tube aside to help the others. It was hard enough to hold Danny back when he was in control. In pain, Danny might destroy the whole block without meaning to, and he wouldn't need to go ghost to do so.

Danny moaned in pain as the liquid started to take effect. If he had thought drinking the liquid was torture, it was nothing compared to what the liquid felt like in his gut. The liquid was like a fire and an ice dragon was battling in his body, fighting to either make him burst into flames or freeze from the inside out.

Under their hands, the halfa started to thrash about as pain consumed him. Only by putting their whole weight on him could they keep him on the ground, and even that would not be able to hold him down for long. Pinning Danny down was like trying to hold back a herd of elephants.

He opened his mouth. All his pain came out in the form of a ghostly wail. They crouched lower until they were practically lying atop Danny as they felt the raw power in the great waves. Branch-like cracks appeared as the building started to crumble from the full force of the ghostly wail.

The ghost hunters shuddered. If _that_ had been directed at them, things would have ended horribly _red_ for them. And the scariest thing must be the fact that Danny was still Danny _Fenton_.

They waited anxiously until the ghostly wail died down into a whimper before sitting up. Totally drained, Danny didn't have any strength left to struggle. His body went limp. The five humans let go of him.

Maddie stretched out her hand. Hesitant at first, her motherly instinct soon took over as she gently cradled Danny's head in her arms. She ran her fingers through his sweat sleeked raven hair as she cooed softly to him, waiting for his ragged breathing to calm down.

"How are you feeling?" Maddie asked softly.

"Tired." Danny croaked, voice raw after the ghostly wail. He winced as Maddie accidently moved him.

"And obviously in pain." Tucker butted in.

"Go to sleep." Maddie instructed gently as she stroked Danny's head soothingly. Her brow ceased in a frown when she felt how warm his forehead was.

"Great idea." Danny mumbled as sleep crept over him. "Hey, Mom?"

"Yes, sweetie?" Maddie asked.

"Can I miss Lancer's test tomorrow? I didn't study."

* * *

How was it? Please tell me what you think.

On a side note, I'm looking for ideas for ghostly festivals and customs. If you have any suggestions, please send a review.

Please and thank you.


End file.
